


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Jessika Pava/Peet Deretalia

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: SaBBotage (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: See the after-image of my outline: It's Peet's job to watch Jessika fly off to save the Galaxy, but that doesn't mean she has to like seeing her leave.





	

The hull of Blue Three is cold against Jessika's back as Peet presses her against it, her mouth warm enough to make Jessika shiver.

Peet pulls back from the kiss and runs her thumb down Jessika's cheek. "I hate it when you leave. I know that's the whole point of being here, but… I worry."

"Black Squadron is the best," Jessika says, and she catches Peet's greasy hand to fold their fingers together. "I'll come back in one piece."

Peet doesn't look convinced, but nuzzles against the side of Jessika's face. She comes away with black grease on her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "See the after-image of my outline."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
